


Raise Some Hell, Kids

by scaryfangirl2001



Series: Popular Bitch versus Science Nerd [1]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Episode Related, Episode: s01e01 Crush, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001
Summary: An alternative take on season 1





	Raise Some Hell, Kids

Sheila is the most popular girl in school. She’s a senior, Student Council President, and she runs management for the drama club. She has a nice cherry red car that’s always parked in the same space in the lot. She’s basically turned into the queen of the school over the last three years. At her locker, she pops a couple of pills of speed and sets out to conquer government class. She purposely bumps into sophomore couple Brick and Bonnie on her way to join her best friend Senor Senior Junior.

Brick is going off on some mind-blowing rant about communism, while Bonnie more or less smites anyone who so much as stares at her boyfriend. Bonnie pretty much comes from hell. Junior is totally ruthless and bloodthirsty when it comes to most of the students in the school. Sheila though, he spares her life. The two of them head to government, but Junior stops short when he notices Josh Mankey leaning against the row of lockers.

Josh is experimenting with guys, and he makes an effort to attempt to seduce Junior into a date at least once a day. So far, Junior has yet to take him up on it. Josh can be menacing in his own right, but he is very slow to carry out any plans.

“Don’t be long, June. We need to raise some hell today.”

He gives her cheek a short kiss. “Don’t kill anyone while I’m gone.”

“No promises.”

Meanwhile, down the hall in the bathroom, freshman girls Kim, Monique, Yori, and Justine are standing in front of the mirror. Yori is the amazing leader of this group of girls. She’s brushing her hair, straightening it for her headband. Monique is fashion-conscious, but she struggles with liking herself. Kim is completely neurotic, and Justine is an innovative thinker.

“How’s Ron?” Monique asks, applying her lip gloss.

“He’s… fine.” Kim sighs, checking to see if her navel shows when she reaches up.

Ron is Kim’s emotionally stunted boyfriend. She’s noticed that he spends a lot more time with her cute as hell brother Tim and her slacker brother Jim than he does with Kim. The boys are gifted. Despite being ten, they’re in eighth grade. Wesley and Westin are also in the eighth grade, Sheila’s thirteen-year-old brothers. Westin is a very nice gentleman, often acting much older than he is. Wesley, on the other hand, acts thirteen and is adored by everyone.

Leaving the bathroom, the quartet of freshman girls run smack into sophomores Merrick and Wade. Merrick is also Sheila’s brother, but she makes sure he stays a welcomed distance from her. He’s very knowledgeable in worldly concerns. He goes so far as to mockingly cover his eyes when he passes her in the halls. Wade is a very talented mobile artist. He apologizes while breaking off and flirting with Monique. The girl sticks by Kim, who encourages her, and they walk down the hall to biology.


End file.
